Black Hart
by timeforcepink14
Summary: A new job brought her to the city of Reefside where she once again donned the pink mantle, and was reunited with the man who she never stopped loving. When they reunite, sparks will fly in more ways than one. Will they be able to make it work this time? And what secrets has she hidden from him after all this time? (Rating may change to M in later chapters)
1. Reassignment

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story I wrote for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/Kimberly fic.

**Chapter One: Reassignment**

Hoisting the black duffle back onto her shoulder Special Agent Kimberly Hart exited the airport, stepping out into the balmy California air. It had been years since she'd set foot in the state. Grabbing a cab, she gave the driver the address to her new apartment. She's spent the past seven years working as a federal agent with the FBI in Miami, Florida. The Pan Globals were a mere memory now, recalling that she'd won first place. The victory had been well earned, but Kim had felt that something had been missing. It wasn't long before she realized that her calling was with law enforcement. It seemed that her years as a Power Ranger had left her with the need to protect and serve.

Almost immediately she enrolled in the nearest police academy, and began training to become an officer. For whatever reason, she'd never made it to the rank as an officer. The upper officials had seen her in action, and recruited her for the FBI. She knew that it was her training as a ranger that had caused it. While they had no knowledge of her past they were impressed with her skills both physically and mentally. No longer the fluffy, frilly that she was remembered as Kim developed into a strong woman. The kindness she'd once shown without hesitation was gone, replaced by a determination to succeed. Thinking back to her ranger days left her with a feeling of overwhelming sadness, and despair. Squashing it before it could rise Kim stared out the window of the cab, watching the city flash by. Reefside, California. It was to be her new home now that she'd been transferred. The branch had been looking for capable agents willing to step up against the fight of evil. Apparently there was a new team of rangers, and they were defending the city. However, the FBI wanted a part in protecting the citizens as well as the local police. Due to the rise in monster attacks around the city, the local government had decided to bring in the best they could find to help deal with the issues. The team would be like a smaller version of the well-known Silver Guardians, who resided in Silver Hills, another city who had been plagued by evil once. This team in Reefside however would consist of random law enforcement agents deemed appropriate for the job, due to their skills and experience. Naturally due to her abilities Kim had been selected as a candidate.

She'd said yes without regret. Feeling that it was her only way to return home without actually returning to Angel Grove. The other rangers had about cut off all contact with her after… Feeling her eyes well with tears she roughly brushed them away. The only one who'd remained in touch with her, and who knew the truth was Trini. It had only been a few years, but Kim still missed her friend dearly. The original Yellow Ranger had been killed in a car crash. Kim had shown up for the funeral, but had remained away from the others. She wasn't even sure if they'd known that she was there, grieving in silence.

"I miss you Trini. I wish you were here." Kim whispered. Reaching into her jeans pocket Kim found herself seeking out the talisman she carried around with her everywhere. The warm metal disk calmed her down slowly, reminding her of where she was and why.

When the cab pulled up in front of her new apartment Kim tossed some bills up front, ignoring his calls for change. After getting the key from the manager she made her way up to apartment 37. Upon stepping into her new apartment she looked around at the bare walls and empty rooms.

"Welcome home." She murmured.

The next morning Kim stood in line with the rest of the agents and officers flown in to take up the position in what was now called the RATF Ranger Assistance Task Force. Kim had fought the urge to roll her eyes when the _Commander_ had announced the name. Why not just call them an emergency response team? That's what they were anyway, except unlike the other law enforcement offers they would go after the monsters directly. It was another reason why Kim had joined up. These people had no Ranger training, so they had no idea what it was like to go up against creatures such as these. Hopefully she could at least help some of them with their fighting skills.

"Now I want everyone out patrolling the city. You need to get used to your surroundings. You can split up or go in pairs. It's your choice. Call for backup if there's a problem. We are here not only for this city, but for each other as well. We are not the Power Rangers, but we will hold off the monsters until they can arrive." Commander Steve O'Donnell informed. Kim fingered the standardized blaster that had been given to her. Where these people had found the technology to make a ranger blaster was beyond her? She highly doubted that the power rangers in this city would share such information, but then again she wasn't privy to such information.

"Please just let me do my best to help this city." Kim prayed silently.

Forty- five minutes later Kim was wandering around the city of Reefside, feeling rejuvenated in the warm air. Dressed in jeans, a pink blouse, sneakers, and a light jacket Kim strolled down the street. The dress code for work was casual due to the fact that they were supposed to blend in with the civilians. Wanting to be with her thoughts and not mindless conversation she had opted to go alone. Tucked into the small of her back was the blaster that O' Donnell had given her. Her ID was in her jacket pocket, and her most prized possession was resting comfortably in her jeans. Keeping her eyes peeled, Kim observed the people of Reefside. They were friendly enough, exchanging greetings. However, she noticed that like all cities there were those who walked with their heads down, ignoring everything else around them. Deliberately Kim walked into a less populated part of the city. Was she looking for trouble? Yes. Was she looking for a monster? Yes. Casually Kim slipped down a narrow alleyway. With hands in her pockets she walked calmly down the alley, her senses on full alert. It had been so long since she'd faced off against a creature, and for some reason she was craving a full on battle.

A strange sound hit her ears, causing her to stop suddenly. Pressing up against the side of one of the buildings she slowly crept towards the sound. Even as she slid silently along the wall, something she hadn't felt in years suddenly geared to life. This wasn't normal. Nearing the entrance she saw a green creature walk by. It was covered in spikes, and looked kind of like a dinosaur. The thing didn't even have a face.

"Ew." Kim muttered. The words fell from her mouth without heed. Years ago she would've said as much, but not now. After all that she had seen and been through it shouldn't have been a problem. Surprised momentarily Kim shook her head as if to clear it before moving closer.

"Gather the fuel cells! Mesagog wants them now!" A garbled, distorted voice ordered. From her position Kim peered around the corner to see the source of the voice. A creature fitted with sharp black armor was ordering a swarm of the green creatures invading a ware house. Who was this guy? And who was Mesagog? What was going on?

"Mesagog's new machine will stop the Rangers dead in their tracks!" another voice added. Stepping out of the ware house was another monster of some sort. This one was a bright yellow, and looked like a hornet. From the sound of its voice Kim determined that it was a he.

"You better have enough power to add to those fuel cells or Mesagog will fry you." The black creature warned.

"And what will you be doing Zeltrax? Fulfilling your long awaited revenge against the black ranger?" the hornet sneered. The black creature known as Zeltrax grabbed the hornet by its antennae, shoving him to the ground.

"I will indeed get the black ranger Electronix, but I will make quick work of you if you continue to mock me." Zeltrax threatened.

"But Mesagog needs me." Electronix whined.

"He can always create another. Either way he'll have enough power for the machine to work." Zeltrax growled. Kim listened intently, needing to know what machine they were talking about. Once she found out she could search for the Rangers, and find a way to get the warning to them before it was too late.

A sudden flash of black light nearly blinded Kim, but she was quick to see that a woman had appeared. She was human as far as Kim could tell. Her sense of style fell in the Goth category. It looked good on her, long black dreadlocks, and a stylish black leather outfit. However, Kim wouldn't be caught dead in it if it were her.

"I see you two are getting nothing done." She sneered.

"Elsa! I have this under control!" Zeltrax snapped.

"Mesagog wants to know what's taking so long. He sent me to see if you were hiding from the Rangers. Is that true? Are you two cowards hiding from the Rangers?" Elsa jeered.

"I am no coward! We are getting the fuel cells as Mesagog ordered! These Tyrannadrones are uselessly slow!" Zeltrax exclaimed.

"You better hope that this plan to freeze the Rangers works." Elsa warned. Freeze? Oh no! The Rangers! But she had no idea where the Rangers were or how to even find them. Heck, she didn't even know what they looked like. Damn it! That wasn't the only problem. The need to protect had always been there, and now it was back stronger than ever. The last time the need had arisen like this was when Rita and Zedd were in control. Dipping her hand into her pocket, Kim held the warm power coin for a moment. When she pulled her hand back out, she was ready to go.

"May the power protect you." Kim whispered. And with that said she stepped out to face the evil. Old habits die hard.


	2. More Power

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/Kimberly fic.

**Chapter Two: More Power**

Dr. Tommy Oliver, Dino Thunder Black leaned against the wall of the basement command center as Hayley explained to the rest of the rangers what she'd told him the night before. She'd just finished upgrading their weapons. Mesagog had been relentless these past few weeks. The monsters he sent out were much stronger than those they'd faced in the past. The upgrade would be able to even the odds for them, or so they hoped.

"What makes our weapons different?" Kira Ford, Dino Thunder Yellow asked.

"I modified your weapons with a sturdier metal alloy. There's no chance of them getting destroyed now. I also used power from your dino gems to infuse a new level of power. I also upgraded your Thundermax blasters. When you switch them into saber mode they have the ability to fire off a blast of energy at your enemies. That's only if you use the Dino Strike Attack. Your blade will light up, and your dinosaurs will charge forth to attack the enemy." Haley explained patiently.

"Dino Strike Attack? Sounds interesting." Ethan James, Dino Thunder Blue said.

"So when do we get to try it out?" Connor McKnight, Dino Thunder Red demanded.

"Relax Connor. You can try your new attack in the next battle. Use caution though because the attacks use quite a bit of power. You may want to save the attack as a last resort." Hayley warned.

"What about combining the attacks? What would that do?" Trent Fernandez, Dino Thunder White inquired.

"I wouldn't recommend it. There may be too much power to even consider such. For now use your attacks separately. I will see if I can work out something." Haley replied.

"Haley, how much power does this new attack take up? Is it as much as the Shield of Triumph?" Ethan asked curiously.

Tommy smiled slightly, amused by Ethan's curiosity. He was no Billy, but he was an intelligent young man. He did have a point though, but Haley had an answer as always.

"No, you'll all still be able to remain in Ranger forms. This attack is just supposed to be able to help us out. It may not be as strong as the Shield of Triumph, but it gives the team an extra boost that we need." Haley added.

"It sounds like we're all set then. Mesagog's goons won't know what hit them when we show up next time." Connor said enthusiastically. As leader of the team, Connor had a lot of responsibility. Since becoming a Ranger, the soccer player had matured quite a bit, and risked as much as everyone else in this fight against evil. Tommy was proud of them all for all that they were doing. He remembered how hard it was at that age to keep up with school, activities, and saving the world. Of course the rest of the Rangers had been there too, and they'd gone through it together. It was the same now with this new group of teenagers, risking their lives to make sure their planet remained safe from the forces of evil.

"Yeah, we'll thrash the next obstacle." Kira agreed. Ethan and Trent chimed in their agreements as well.

"That's a good attitude guys. And you're right. We won't let Mesagog win. Go ahead. We're done with you for the day." Tommy informed.

Once the other Rangers had filed out Tommy and Haley were left by themselves.

"They're hopeful." Haley said pleased.

"As they should be. They're good Rangers." Tommy said solemnly.

"Tommy, when are you going to stop feeling guilty for dragging them into this? They don't blame you in the slightest, and besides the gems chose them." Haley reminded.

"Haley, they're still kids." Tommy said.

"As you were. Do you blame Zordon?" Haley demanded.

"Of course not!" Tommy snapped.

"And they don't blame _you_! You were all chosen for a reason, and that was because you are the only ones who can save the world. You were chosen to wield these powers." Haley shot back. Tommy opened his mouth, but he closed it again. He sighed in resignation then, and pushed off the wall.

"I suppose you're right. You can head home if you want now Haley. I've got some thing I have to do today." Tommy informed.

"Yeah sure. If you need anything let me know. I'll be at the Café." Haley replied. He watched as she packed up her bag before departing. Left alone in the basement command center, Tommy sat down at the computer. He wasn't a genius like Haley was, but he did know his way around a computer. Now that the weapons were upgraded he expected an attack any day now. Evil wouldn't wait for such, but something told him that trouble would start soon. It was one of those sixth senses that he'd fine tuned over the years. Sometimes he still wondered if he wasn't too old for this after all.

Perhaps Elsa had been right, and he wasn't supposed to be a Ranger anymore. But if he weren't here then who would Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent rely upon. They had each other, but they needed a mentor to help them. There were times when he wished that Zordon were still around. Lost in his thoughts Tommy ran a scan on the city, searching for signs of evil. He spent a few hours, running the scan, taking in every piece of the city with no results. It pleased him to see that for now the city was safe. He left the computer to run an automatic scan while he went upstairs to work on grading papers from the latest exam. He noticed that Connor had been studying more recently, and he was curious to see how the boy had done on his most recent test.

Grading tests wasn't one of the finer parts of teaching, but he didn't mind it. It was an eye opener in its own right too. He was able to see how well his students were doing. It gave him the chance to help them improve, and he himself in his teaching methods. He was about halfway through grading when he glanced at the photo on his desk. It was a photo of the original team; Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, he, and Kimberly. They were all wearing their suits, posed together for the image that Alpha had taken for them. He chuckled at the sight of his ponytail, recalling Kira's words when she'd first seen it. After finding the picture he'd made sure to get a frame for it, and set it on his desk, so he could see them every day. It was a small reminder of why he was fighting. He'd known then what he'd been fighting for, and he knew now too. It was the why that he needed whenever he started feeling too old for the job. His eyes fell over each other their faces, absorbing their smiles. They had been happy then, even though they'd been fighting the forces of evil.

When his eyes fell on Trini, he felt a burst of sadness. The Yellow Ranger had been taken from them all so quickly and violently. It had been a rough time for them all after it had happened. Well, most of them anyway. All of the Rangers who had known her had shown up, except for one. The one woman who claimed to be her best friend had remained a no show, or at least that's what he'd thought. No one could ever erase that day from his mind, or the memory. He hadn't seen her since the events at Muranthias while he was a Turbo Ranger had taken place. At the time of Trini's funeral he had been making his way outside for some fresh air when he spotted her. The service had just ended, and he'd needed to breathe. He'd had a harder time dealing with her death than he'd originally thought. The sight of the dark haired woman wearing black, and just a hint of pink had shocked him. They'd all thought she was a no show, but she'd been there all along.

She had to have stayed in the way back, but the question was why had she stayed out of sight? Of course they had their issues due to the letter she'd sent so long ago, but that didn't matter at the time of Trini's death. She'd been their friend, and they were allowed to grieve together. To this day he still wondered why she'd chosen to grieve alone? He'd only caught a glimpse of her face at the time, but he'd seen the tears. Kimberly had been as devastated as they were. Heck, he still wondered what had happened to her. Kimberly. Just thinking about her brought on more despair, recalling their time together as Rangers. They'd been in a long- term relationship, but she'd ended it after going to Florida to train for the Pan Globals. They'd never even talked about the letter, or why she'd chosen to write instead of telling him that she'd found someone else.

Even after all these years he still hurt because of it. Glaring down the pretty smiling face, he silently cursed out the original Pink Ranger. Some days he wished he'd never met her. Tommy turned back to his work just as the alarm in the basement went off. Just as he thought, Mesagog had struck after all.


	3. Back To Action

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story I wrote for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/Kimberly fic.

**Chapter Three: Back To Action! **

"Stop right there!" Kim exclaimed, as she stepped into view. The three baddies turned to look at her. The one called Elsa smirked amused.

"Well this is cute. We've got ourselves a…what are you deary?"

"I'm the one who's going to put a stop to this nonsense! I won't let you use these fuel cells, and I won't let you hurt the Rangers!" Kim growled.

"You're not a Power Ranger? Then what are you doing, you daft girl?" Electronix demanded.

"I'm putting a stop to you." Kim informed.

"Cute, but it won't get you anywhere. Now I suggest you scamper on along, and leave us to our work. If you go now then maybe we'll let you live." Elsa sneered.

"We should get rid of her now as a warning to the Rangers!" Zeltrax snapped. Kim was quick to take a defensive stance, her adrenaline pumping. Here it comes, she thought.

"Try me." Kim challenged.

The smirk on Elsa's face faded as she stared long and hard at Kimberly. Doe brown eyes stared fiercely back at her, a spark of fire burning from within.

"You think you can take us on? What an idiot!" Zeltrax chuckled.

"I know I can take you on. Now, I'm going to tell you once, get out of here." Kim ordered coldly.

"Zeltrax. Electronix. Keep working. I'm going to deal with this little brat." Elsa informed, drawing a deadly blade from her hip. She rushed at Kimberly, swinging he blade with ease. Very aware of her lack of protection, Kim did the only thing she could do, duck. She barely missed the first attack, as it sliced over her head.

Lovely. The next attack didn't miss, this time cutting into her shoulder. Kim let out a small cry of pain as her flesh split, blood spilling.

"This is going to be easy." Elsa grinned. A cold chill rushed up Kim's spine as the dark warrior grinned at her. Elsa wanted to kill her, and if she didn't act fast then it would be all over.

"Think Kimberly. You can do this." She coached herself mentally. As she dodged another strike from the sword she threw herself into a somersault. When she landed on her feet, it came to her.

"Time to get a little old school." Kim smirked. She'd use Elsa's fighting technique to her advantage. Crouching slightly, Kim waited until Elsa struck again before she moved. The sword was thrust at her midsection, but Kim was already airborne, flipping over the enemy. Once she'd landed safely on the other side she turned back to face Elsa. Kim cartwheeled out of the way as the sword came in her direction again. The pain in her shoulder didn't escape her as she performed the maneuver.

However, she couldn't let it stop her. The battle continued as Elsa tried to land her blade on Kim, while she flipped out of the way. Furious with the way things were going, Elsa finally threw her sword away.

"I've had enough of these games!" Elsa snapped. Moving on to hand to hand combat was something Kim had hoped for. Now she could give it her all. Recalling years of putty battles, Kim readied herself for a real fight. Her opponent proved to be formidable as Elsa rushed forward. Kim threw her hands up in defense as the dark warrior threw a wicked punch. Her bones seemed to rattle from the force of the blow.

"Come on Kim! You can do better than this!" She silently urged. When Elsa dove in for another punch Kim threw a kick into her stomach. The dark haired woman was knocked off balance, and she crashed to the ground.

Due to her strict moral code Kim waited until Elsa was on her feet again before attacking. Elsa grabbed her by the arm, intending to flip her over, but Kim used the maneuver to her advantage. Gracefully, she spun underneath Elsa's arm as if she were a ballerina, and flexed her own just enough, so she could propel Elsa towards a group of the dinosaur foot soldiers.

"How can such a little brat have so much skill and power?" Elsa snarled.

"You keep calling me a brat, and it's getting annoying. I'm your age, well maybe. You could be eighty for all I know." Kim said sarcastically. The insult was well aimed, as Elsa's glare might've killed her under other circumstances. Elsa lifted her hand as if she was going to throw a punch, but instead she sent a bolt of energy at Kim. She had just enough time to dive out of the way as it smashed into the building behind her, exploding in a shower of sparks. Her heart beat a little faster, recalling that she wasn't as immune to such attacks without her powers.

"I see the fear in your eyes, and yet you still fight. Perhaps you're realizing what a foolish idea it was to challenge me?" Elsa asked, smirking.

"Not likely." Kim replied. This time it was she who ran forward to attack. She should've known that it was a bad idea, but she slipped up. Before she even reached Elsa, another blast of dark energy hit her square in the chest. The burn was instant as she was knocked off her feet. Sparks exploded from her body in a bright arc, and her body writhed with the electric shock.

Elsa's laugh was like a punch in the stomach. She was gleeful now that Kim was utterly helpless. Her body lay prone on the ground, unable to move due to the pain the attack had brought on her.

"I knew you'd make a mistake. And now the Rangers will have an example of what happens when they allow civilians to interfere." Elsa sneered. The evil warrior walked up to her, energy forming in both hands this time. There was nothing Kim could so though, but watch as Elsa towered over her.

"How does it feel to know that your foolish act of bravery has led to your doom?" Elsa asked smugly.

"If you think I'll quit then you're mistaken." Kim gasped.

"Ha, you can't even move, and yet you think you're a threat. How pathetic." Elsa laughed. It took a great deal of effort, but Kim pushed herself into a sitting position, much to Elsa's shock.

"You've got guts, but no matter."

"I won't give up! I won't let you beat me! No matter what it takes I'll fight you until I can't fight anymore! I won't let the forces of evil win! I'll never quit!" Kim exclaimed passionately.

Something hot exploded against her leg, but it didn't hurt. No, instead it warmed her body. The pain actually began to recede. Kim looked down to see that her pocket was glowing pink. Even as she looked at it the light burst out, blinding all. The heat surrounded Kim's body, healing her. When she opened her eyes again, the light was still there but it didn't hurt. Only the evil ones seemed to be affected by it. Reaching into her pocket Kim pulled out the source of the light. Her power coin. Of course it could be nothing else, but to see it glowing after all these years it was still a shock. The light intensified, and something formed around the coin. As quickly as it brightened the light suddenly vanished. When all was clear again Kim stared down at her hand.

"My morpher!" She gasped.

"What was that?" Zeltrax demanded. He'd run out of the warehouse to see what was taking place.

"I have no idea." Elsa growled.

"But I do." Kim whispered.

"What are you?" Elsa demanded.

Kim didn't answer the question. She just stood there staring down at the morpher that had once given her power. Why was it here now? What on earth was going on? So many questions flooded her mind, but she forced them back. There was time to figure that out later. She knew what she had to do. Grasping the handle on her morpher she looked up and said, "I'm a Power Ranger."

"What! That's impossible! There are no more dino gems to be found!" Elsa shrieked. Ignoring the woman Kim brought her morpher up, and shouted, "It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!" A surge of pink thunder surged down from the sky, and struck her body. Kim gasped as the power flooded through her, a sensation she had long forgotten.

After nine long years, Kimberly Ann Hart finally donned the pink mantle once again. When the light faded Kim stood before the enemy, feeling amazing. Her link to the Morphing Grid had been reawakened.

"Another Ranger!" Zeltrax exclaimed.

"How is that possible? The Pterodactyl is a part of the yellow dino gem." Elsa snarled.

"Not this Pterodactyl. Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!" Kim informed, taking on her signature pose.

Kim couldn't help, but grin as Elsa glared angrily at her. The tables had turned, and for the better. The three villains suddenly looked above her head, Elsa's face, the only one expressing shock. Confused Kim looked up as well, finding three creatures flying around her head. Tears suddenly welled in her eyes at the sight.

"Pterodactyl! Firebird! Crane! You're back!" Kim exclaimed joyously. They answered her in unison with their own personal cries before shooting into her chest. Once again reunited with her animal spirits Kim no longer feared destruction. This battle was hers.

I've had enough of this! Tyrannadrones! Get that Power Ranger!" Elsa commanded.

"Tyrannadrones? How unoriginal. What's the matter Elsa? Are you afraid to fight me now?" Kim taunted. Even as the first foot soldier came her way, she sent it flying into another with a spinning kick.

The five Dino Thunder Rangers stood on a rooftop watching the battle below them unfold. They'd arrived just in time to see the Pink Ranger in action. She was having no trouble dispensing with the Tyrannodrones. It was almost as if it were effortless on her part.

"Oh my God! It's the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait! I thought all of the original rangers didn't have their powers anymore. What's going on Dr. O?" Kira demanded.

"I have no idea." Tommy replied. He was staring dumbstruck down at the Pink Ranger as she flipped over a Tyrannodrone. Even from his vantage point he could see that the woman was small and petite. The fighting style itself was quite recognizable as well, especially since he saw some of his old kata moves getting thrown in once in a while. There was only one Pink Ranger with that graceful style, or who used some of his moves, Kimberly.

The very thought sent his heart racing. Dear God, the woman he loved was fighting on the ground beneath them.

"She's doing one heck of a job." Connor said impressed.

"Do you think she can take out Elsa and Zeltrax too?" Trent wondered.

"We're not standing up here to find out." Tommy growled. The others looked at him stunned, even if he couldn't see their faces. He'd been around them enough to know how they would react.

"You don't think she can do it?" Kira asked curiously.

"I don't know." Tommy admitted. Even as he said it he watched the Pink Ranger take down a few more foot soldiers. She was strong, and holding her own against the Tyrannodrones. They were nothing like the putties that they'd faced before. So far she was adapting well.

"Well we can't leave her to have all the fun then. Come on Rangers, let's get down there!" Connor commanded. Finally, Tommy thought. The Dino Thunder Rangers were about to make themselves known.


	4. Kimberly

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story I wrote for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/Kimberly fic.

**Chapter Four: Kimberly**

Kimberly was just finishing off another drone when Zeltrax cried out, "The Power Rangers!" Kim kicked away the foot soldier she was dealing with, and turned around. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the five Rangers facing her. They wore suits that were very different from hers. However, due to very strategically placed markings and the weapons they held indicated that they were Rangers who controlled the power of dinosaurs.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We're the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Don't worry Miss Pink Ranger, we're here to help!" The Red Ranger informed.

"You guys took your time and there is none for introductions. We have to stop Elsa and Zeltrax. They're trying to get fuel cells for some machine that would freeze you!" Kim explained quickly.

"How do you know that?" Dino Thunder Yellow asked.

"I was eavesdropping! Can we get on with this?" Kim demanded.

"Rangers! Attack!" Dino Thunder Red ordered.

Conner ran into the thick of the Tyrannodrones, knocking aside the first one that came into view with a punch. He didn't wait for another to attack, downing another one with a kick. Bringing forth his Tyranno Staff Conner began bashing his way through the drones. They fell like rocks as he charged through them.

Ethan was using his Thundermax Saber. He sliced his way through two Tyrannodrones, not stopping even as they fell. He charged forward into the thick of the battle where he spun around using the sword to knock out all the drones in his way.

Kira chose to forgo her usual weapons in exchange for some hand- to- hand combat. She blocked the punch of a Tryannodrone, and threw one into its abdomen. As the creature doubled over she grabbed its arm, and thrust it at two more who were coming in for an attack. She kicked away the next that came after her. Trent flipped through the air, slashing away at Tyrannodrones with his Drago Saber. He was on a roll, taking out every one that came his way. A group of drones tried to get the jump on him, but he was quick to spot the ambush. He rolled out of the way as they converged on him. Tommy meanwhile had been cutting through the Tyrannodrones without a problem. He lifted one off the ground, and threw it at a group of drones. They all fell to the ground in a heap while others trampled over them to get to Tommy. Out of the corner of his eye he happened to spot Elsa driving her sword into Kim's leg. Sparks flew as her suit was compromised, and blood began to pour from the new wound.

Kim grimaced in pain. Her power coin may have healed her arm, but she didn't think it would come back for a second round of healing. Kim lost her balance, and dropped to one knee, using her Blade Blaster as a brace to keep her up. She struggled back to her feet, not done by a long shot.

"Keep trying Pink Ranger." Elsa taunted.

"Power Bow!" Kim called. Her old weapon came when called, and it felt great in her hands again. Notching an arrow, she aimed and fired. When the arrow hit its target Kim punched her fist into the air. By now Elsa was filled with rage, feeling nothing but hatred for the Pink Ranger. Kim made a move to charge at the dark warrior, but something happened.

Dino Thunder Black flipped over her, landing in just two feet from her. He took on a fighting pose, gesturing for Elsa to attack.

"What are you doing?" Kim demanded.

"You're injured. I can bring you to our base where a friend of mine can treat your injury." Dino Thunder Black informed.

"It's nothing. I'm not giving up." Kim informed curtly. She stepped around the Black Ranger, taking up a stance beside him. The last thing she needed was a Ranger who treated her like some Damsel in Distress.

Those days were long gone. Kim was a changed woman, and now a changed Ranger as well.

"You don't know what you're up against here. Let me help you." Dino Thunder Black urged.

"Look Buddy, I know what I'm doing. I've been at this a lot longer than you, and I sure as heck don't need some kid helping me. Help your comrades." Kim informed curtly. Tommy had to suppress a chuckle. Kim thought he was a teenager like the other four. Boy, was she in for a wakeup call.

"If you two are quite through then I'd like to destroy you both." Elsa said disdainfully. She fired energy blasts at the both of them.

They both avoided her attacks as they ran in to deliver their own. Kim swung her leg up, aiming a kick at Elsa's head while Dino Thunder Black aimed a kick for her chest. Both Rangers managed to strike her, causing the villain to gasp for breath.

"Perhaps you need to fight your own challenge Black Ranger." Zeltrax growled.

"You want a challenge Zeltrax? Come at me!" Kim taunted.

"Are you out of your mind? You don't know Zeltrax like we do! He's dangerous!" Dino Thunder Black argued.

"I can fight Zeltrax just as well as you can, or is this a masculine thing? It's the year 2004, you twit! I can fight my own battles." Kim shot back.

"This has nothing to do with you being a woman. You don't know what they're capable of." Dino Thunder Black hissed.

"How many times do I have to tell you kid? I can handle this!" Kim said harshly.

"I've been battling these goons longer than you have. Ma'am." Dino Thunder Black retorted.

Kim glared at the Black Ranger, even though she knew that he couldn't see her face. The other four Rangers suddenly appeared on either side of them.

"All right Rangers, form the Z- Rex Blaster!" Dino Thunder Red commanded. The Dino Thunder Rangers mobilized, linking their weapons together. Zeltrax and Elsa dematerialized before the blast even hit them. The remaining Tyrannodrones and Electronix vanished as well.

"Another win for the Power Rangers." Kira said triumphantly.

"Great work everyone." Conner informed.

"Good thing we had a little help." Ethan agreed.

"Yeah, hey thanks… Where'd she go?" Trent asked. They all began to look around, but found no sign of the Pink Ranger.

"That fool!" Tommy hissed.

"What is it Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"She was injured." Tommy informed.

"How bad?" Kira asked.

"Her leg looked like it belonged on the Red Ranger. Does that answer your question?" Tommy asked hardly.

"Why would she leave? How's she going to get help?" Trent asked concerned.

"She's resourceful. Kimberly was a good Ranger, but she didn't seem to want help. I think she ran because she didn't want our help." Tommy explained calmly.

"But if she was as hurt as you say then where's she going to go?" Conner demanded.

"I don't know. We need to get back to base though." Tommy informed.

"What about the Pink Ranger?" Trent asked.

"Haley, start running a scan for any Pink Ranger energies in the city." Tommy ordered through his morpher.

"I'll set one up now. Any specific traits you want to scan for?" Haley asked.

"Any fluctuation of pink will do. I have a feeling that we only have one Pink Ranger running around Reefside at the moment, an active one anyway." Tommy replied.

"Hey guys, I think we better get out of here. I hear sirens." Kira pointed out. The others heard it too, and the five quickly made their escape.

Kim rode in the backseat of a cab. She'd snuck away from the Rangers when they began to talk after the battle. Now she was on her way to the hospital. She'd managed to find a secluded place after escaping, just long enough to use her blouse as a bandage to staunch the blood flow. It was wrapped tightly beneath her jeans, holding in that vital fluid. Her jacket was now zipped up to her throat. No sense in attracting unwanted attention. Of course it seems that she'd already done that. Her first day on the job, and _she _was the one who ran into the bad guys.

What was she going to say to her boss? There was no way that she could tell him the truth. Her identity as a Power Ranger would remain a secret. She wasn't even sure how long she'd be able to morph. She actually had no idea how she could still morph. The return of her powers still left her stunned. It had all happened so fast that she hadn't had time to analyze it. A wave of dizziness suddenly swept over Kim, and she forced herself to relax. The blood loss was starting to get to her. She'd have to hold on long enough to get to the hospital.

It might have been smarter to seek immediate help with the Dino Thunder Rangers, but Kim couldn't get acquainted with them. With no idea how long her powers would hold out she wasn't going to get involved. It had been hard enough when her Power Coin had been stolen years ago. She remembered the slow drain on her powers, leaving her weakened. When and if her powers did finally run out she knew that it would crush her. It would also hinder the Rangers if they worried about her. That Black Ranger seemed very intent on keeping her from fighting. Sheesh, it was almost as if he knew that she was much older than he. He was a good kid though, fighting for the sake of his planet. She'd give him that. When the cab pulled up in front of the hospital, Kim stumbled out after throwing some bills into the front seat. As she entered the ER entrance Kim called out weakly, "A little help here." It was the last thing she said as darkness closed in around her.


	5. Find Her!

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story I wrote for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/Kimberly fic.

**Chapter Five: Find Her!**

Tommy sat beside Haley at the main console in the basement command center.

"I can't believe she just left like that. The Kimberly I knew would've been more inclined to get to know new power rangers. She would've been psyched to have backup." Tommy sighed.

"Maybe she had a reason to leave. There's a possibility that she was worried about her identity being discovered." Haley suggested.

"She was probably with someone. I'd like to do a search though, and see if we can find her. I'd like to ask her what she knows about her powers." Tommy replied.

"It's happened before. You told me once about your friend Adam. He morphed with his old powers, and so did Jason. Those powers were thought to be lost, but they still morphed. And don't forget about your green ranger powers Tommy. There's a myriad of reasons why she can morph again." Haley reminded.

"It would be nice to have a sixth ranger on the team, even if her powers are only temporary. We need all the help we can get against Mesagog." Tommy said.

"I agree. I'll see if I can't lock on to any recent ranger powers. The battle site might have some residual energies I can use as a basis for a search." Haley added.

"Thanks Haley. You're a lifesaver." Tommy said gratefully.

"I try." Haley grinned.

"You were given a specific task, and you both failed. Explain yourselves." Mesagog hissed at his two generals.

"Master, we had everything under control until a power ranger arrived." Elsa informed quickly.

"A ranger? You failed because of one ranger? Last time I checked, you both could handle at least one ranger." Mesagog said.

"No my Lord, a new ranger launched an attack on us. We were handling it when the others arrived." Zeltrax explained.

"A new ranger? All of the dino gems have been recovered. Are you telling me that there is a sixth?" Mesagog demanded.

"We're not certain that this pink ranger commands the power of a dino gem. Like the yellow ranger she also uses the power of the pterodactyl. Her suit was different from the others though. She may be from a different team." Elsa answered.

"Another pterodactyl ranger? Interesting. I could use another general, specifically a power ranger. It seems the rangers can't combat one of their own." Mesagog hissed thoughtfully.

"I can capture the pink ranger for you Master." Elsa volunteered.

"No, I will capture the pink ranger." Zeltrax argued.

"Zeltrax, you will distract the rangers and Elsa will capture the pink ranger. You better not fail this time." Mesagog warned. He shot a wave of energy from his claws at his two generals.

Overcome by pain in their heads Elsa and Zeltrax began to fall to the ground. It was a clear warning, indicating that they must succeed or else. When Mesagog released them from his power they both slowly got up.

"Find the pink ranger, and bring her to me." Mesagog ordered.

"Yes my Lord." The two generals replied together. With Mesagog's threat looming in their minds, it didn't take long for the two baddies to discover the pink ranger's location. The command post's equipment had picked up an influx of pink energy that now pulsated on one of their screens.

"The pink ranger is at Reefside General Hospital on the fourth floor in ICU." Elsa announced.

"I will return to the warehouse with Electronix in order to retrieve the cells that we lost. It should keep the rangers distracted long enough for you to retrieve the pink ranger." Zeltrax explained.

"Better make it quick if you're going to get those fuel cells." Elsa warned.

"You better be quick about it." Mesagog hissed. Taking that as their cue, the two teleported away in a wave of energy.

"Tommy, I found her! She's at Reefside General Hospital! It looks like she was hurt in the fight. You better go after her before the doctors ask too many questions." Haley ordered.

"Thanks Haley." Tommy replied. He bolted out of the basement, rushing to his Jeep. As he sped off down the dirt road he thought, "Hang on Kimberly!"

Elsa landed just out of sight of the hospital. Focusing her energies, she transformed into a harmless looking brunette. She strolled casually into the hospital, following the signs to ICU. Upon arriving, she had no trouble locating the Pink Ranger's room. The petite brunette figure lay amidst a tangle of tubes and wires. Machines beeped synonymously around her, indicating vital signs.

"Perfect." Elsa whispered. She'd have to work quickly before any medical staff or unwelcome visitors arrived. Shifting back to her original form, Elsa used her blade to slide through the medical equipment that bound the pink ranger to the bed. Immediately alarms began going off in all directions. Rolling her eyes, Elsa picked up the lifeless pink ranger as Tommy burst through the door. When he caught sight of Elsa he glared at her with hatred.

"Let her go!" Tommy commanded.

"I'm sorry Dr. Oliver, but the pink ranger now belongs to Mesagog. You'll see her soon though." Elsa chuckled. She teleported away before Tommy could do anything to stop her.

"Kimberly." He whispered.


	6. Evil Shade Of Pink

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story I wrote for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/Kimberly fic.

**Chapter Six: Evil Shade of Pink**

Mesagog stared down at the petite brunette who was laid out on an exam table. Elsa and Zeltrax had returned quickly, their missions complete. Zeltrax had even managed to secure the fuel cells they'd failed to get before. They had made up for their recent screw-ups with this lovely prize in front of him. Clenched in Kimberly's fist, Mesagog had found a strange gold coin with the image of Pterodactyl engraved upon it. At first he'd thought it was merely a talisman of some sort then it began to glow pink. If he'd been able to smile, Mesagog would've done just that. The coin radiated good energy, just like the dino gems… unless corrupted.

"Resistance is futile Pink Ranger. You belong to me now, and you _will_ do my bidding." Mesagog informed the unconscious woman. Curling his claw into some semblance of a fist, he surrounded the power coin with dark energy. The pink ranger screamed in agony, and Mesagog knew that it was working. The coin was connected to the pink ranger, and in turn the darkness affected her as well. He watched mirthlessly as the woman before him writhed in agony, crying out against the evil invading her soul. Using the coin as a door, Mesagog was able to dig deep into Kimberly's mind. He poured through her thoughts, dreams, and memories. In the back of her mind he found a door that had been sealed shut long ago, but Mesagog would not leave it like that. After some poking and prodding he managed to pry open the chamber containing Kimberly Hart's deepest feelings and memories. Among them he found Tommy Oliver.

The desire to make the black ranger suffer bubbled inside Mesagog. Kimberly Hart was proving more useful by the minute. Channeling his own poisonous thoughts into her mind was satisfying when he thought of the outcome. It seemed that the battle of wills would go on forever before the pink ranger finally fell silent. In fact she stopped moving altogether.

"Rise Pink Ranger." Mesagog commanded. He was pleased when she opened her eyes, now glowing a dark pink. She pushed herself into a sitting position then jumped off the exam table. "Who is your master?"

"Mesagog." Kim replied.

"Morph Pink Ranger." Mesagog ordered. Pulling out her morpher and lifting it up she called out, "It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!"

After a brief flash of light, the new Pink Ranger stood before Mesagog and his servants. The white that had once been on her suit and helmet was now black.

"Excellent. Now Pink Ranger, go lure the rangers out, and destroy them." Mesagog ordered.

"As you command Master." Kim answered mindlessly. The pink ranger turned into a pink beam of light, and flew out of Mesagog's lair.

"What was that?" Elsa asked baffled.

"It seems the pink ranger has more power than I originally thought. This will be interesting." Mesagog said thoughtfully.

Kim's teleportation beam landed in the middle of a crowded square. When she materialized out of the light beam people were startled, but didn't think much of it. She was a power ranger after all. Smirking beneath her helmet, Kim removed her Blade Blaster from its holster pleased that it was now black. She took careful aim, and fired into the crowd. It was music to her ears to hear their screams of terror. It was a delight to watch them run from her, people swarming in all directions. They had no idea which way to go, they just wanted to escape her. Pulling the trigger in rapid session, the pink ranger fired off energy bolts in every direction. The rangers would show up soon enough with innocents in danger. She quickly grew bored without anyone to fight, but she continued to terrorize the city, walking around casually firing her weapon.

When the rangers finally arrived on scene Kim holstered her Blade Blaster and sneered, "It's about time you guys showed up."

"What's your deal? You were fighting with us the last time, and now all of a sudden you're attacking innocents." The red ranger demanded. He along with blue, white, and yellow held up weapons, ready to attack.

"It's called being evil Moron." Kim replied scathingly.

"Since when are you evil? You fought Mesagog's goons with us." The white ranger pointed out.

"Mesagog has shown me the reward of being evil."

"That's bullshit!" the red ranger exclaimed.

"Cool it!" the black ranger ordered. The other rangers lowered their weapons hesitantly, but ultimately listened to the command.

"And what makes you so special?" Kim asked.

"Kimberly, you're under Mesagog's control. This isn't you." The black ranger informed.

"And how is it that you know me?" Kim snapped. Instead of answering, the black ranger removed his helmet, revealing who he was. Kimberly gasped as she looked into the face of Tommy Oliver, the man she had never stopped loving. The evil inside her receded enough for the real Kim to break through.

"It's me Kimberly, it's Tommy." He said gently.

"Tommy? You're a power ranger?" Kim said stricken.

"Yeah, thought I'd go through a few more colors before retiring." Tommy chuckled lightly. He gave her that same sweet smile that always warmed her heart. Even as she took a step towards him the evil reared up again, taking over her once more.

"I'm sure you'll look adorable in pink." Kim sneered. The smile on Tommy's face dropped away when he realized that he hadn't gotten through to her.

"Kim, I won't fight you." Tommy admitted.

"Guess that makes things easier for me now doesn't it?" Kim growled. She started forward, but the others rangers leapt in front of Tommy, shielding him from her.

"Nice try, but you're not going to get to Dr. O." The red ranger informed.

"Yeah, not without going through us." The yellow ranger added.

"No! Stop! We're not going to fight her. We need to talk this through." Tommy said sternly.

"Dr. O, I don't mean to be rude, but she doesn't look like she's in a talking mood right now." the blue ranger pointed out.

"Rangers, stand down! I'm going to talk to her!" Tommy snarled. Taken aback by their mentor's severe tone they stepped out of the way, allowing Kim full view of Tommy once again.

"What's the matter Tommy? You don't want to be shown up by a bunch of teenagers?" Kim laughed.

"I know you're in there somewhere Kim, and I'm going to help you." Tommy promised.

"Yada yada yada. Ask me if I care." Kim growled.

"You do. I know you do, and I know that you're fighting to break free of this evil even as we speak. It's not like you to give up. I won't hurt you Kimberly." Tommy assured. At that Kim felt a spark of anger as she shot back, "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" She summoned her Power Bow, but Tommy made no move to defend. He did however hold up a hand to keep the other rangers from charging in.

"Go back to the lab." Tommy ordered calmly.

"But Dr. O, we can't just leave you here with her" the red ranger argued.

"Now!" Tommy snapped. The four rangers looked at each other then back at him before reluctantly falling back.

"You can only protect them for so long Tommy. Sooner or later I'll kill them too." Kim informed.

"Why do you want to kill me Kimberly?" Tommy asked bluntly.

"You broke my heart you selfish bastard!" Kim hissed.

"I broke your heart?" Tommy exclaimed incredulous. Anger broke the surface without much trouble. "Hey Kim, don't you remember that fucking letter you sent me? You're like a brother to me! You couldn't even be bothered to call me or tell me in person! Instead you send a letter to the Youth Center of all places where Adam read it out loud to me! _You_ broke _my_ heart Kimberly!"

"And I'm sure _she_ was there to soothe your heartache!" Kim spat.

"She? Kim, what are you talking about?" Tommy demanded.

"Kat! I'm talking about Kat you idiot! Did you really think I was that blind? I know how she felt about you, and I know how you felt about her! You just didn't have the guts to end it with me, so you could be with her. I made it easy for you!" Kim replied darkly.

Tommy stood there, dumbstruck unable to keep the shock from showing on his face. A dozen thoughts and emotions swirled around inside his brain, at what this could possibly mean.

"Kim, did you still…" Tommy was cut off as three blasts of energy hit Kim in the back simultaneously. She let out a cry of pain, and dropped to her knee. Her attention was drawn away from Tommy, and back to the other rangers. Jamming his helmet back on his head, Tommy rushed forward crying out, "Stop!"

"Next time power rangers!" Kim snarled, before vanishing in a beam of pink light. As Tommy reached the other rangers he growled frustrated, "Kimberly, what happened to you?"

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't been very good at keeping this updated. I've just got so much going on in my life right now that this story has kinda taken a back seat. I will finish it though, no matter how long it takes. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.


	7. Why Did You

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story I wrote for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/Kimberly fic.

**Chapter Seven: Why Did You…**

"Are you out of your minds?" Tommy snapped at his students. All four rangers stood side by side in the lab, looking at the furious black ranger. They'd never seen him this angry before. Neither had Haley who was sitting at the computer, watching the scene unfold without a clue about what to do.

"Dr. O, that pink ranger needs to be stopped before she can hurt anyone." Connor pointed out.

"I know that Connor, which is why I was trying to _talk_ to her. Kimberly and I were on the same team once. Talking is the best answer right now, and for the love of God! Why in hell were you so anxious to fight her?" Tommy demanded.

"I don't know if you were on the same field as we were, but she blatantly stated that she wanted to kill you, Dr. O. We were helping you." Kira reminded irritated.

"Yeah, and she would've attacked if I hadn't stepped in. Kimberly isn't just my fellow ranger, but yours too. Power Rangers stick together." Tommy shot back.

"Dr. O, we understand that she was your friend, but you can't let your feelings lead you." Trent observed.

"Yeah Dr. O, it seemed like you were bound and determined that she would listen to you. And why take off your helmet? What if someone saw you?" Ethan added.

"No one saw me, and we're not talking about me. We're talking about your lack of compassion for a ranger in trouble." Tommy snarled.

"You're showing a lot of _compassion_ for someone who was against me when I was evil." Trent pointed out.

"What are you implying Trent?" Tommy asked heatedly.

"I'm just saying that the last time an evil ranger was on the loose you weren't in such a big hurry to talk to him." Trent answered calmly.

"He's right Dr. O. None of us trusted Trent. Why are you so anxious to talk to Kimberly?" Kira asked confused.

Tommy glared at his rangers, furious that they were questioning his motives.

"Kimberly hasn't attacked us yet, nor has she encased a ranger in an amber substance." Tommy reminded darkly.

"I couldn't control my impulses anymore than she could, but you're willing to face her alone and without your helmet. You sent us away Dr. O just to _talk_ to her. What's going on here?" Trent shot back.

"How dare you? How dare you question my authority on this? You four know nothing about Kimberly, and you weren't there when I spoke to her! There's something wrong here, and we need to find out what it is! The only way to do that is to talk to her! I will not fight Kimberly and neither will you!" Tommy shouted suddenly.

"Tommy, that's enough!" Haley said sharply. Tommy whirled on her, his dark brown eyes flashing dangerously. The red head didn't move from her seat, but she glared right back at him.

"I will not let anything happen to her!" Tommy spat.

"No one asked you to. Damn it Tommy! You need to tell them the truth! Tell them why this is so important to you!" Haley snapped. The building rage suddenly fell flat at his feet, and Tommy was forced to come to a decision. The other rangers had a right to know why he was acting this way.

"All right. Kimberly wasn't just the pink ranger to me. She was more." Tommy began hesitantly.

"So she was a friend. What else is there?" Connor urged. Tommy shot him a look of exasperation, unable to believe what he was hearing. The other three rangers were also giving him the same look. Clearly they had come to the correct conclusion, but it seemed like he had to say it out loud anyway.

"Kimberly and I were romantically involved for a time as rangers." Tommy informed.

"No!" Connor gasped.

"Oh for crying out loud Connor! How thick can you get?" Kira bereted.

"Dude, Dr. O said she was more than just the pink ranger to him. Wasn't that obvious enough, aside from his behavior?" Ethan asked.

"That was a sign." Connor said confused.

"We're gonna be here forever. Okay, so you and Kimberly have a past together that goes deep. You still care for her then?" Trent inquired.

"Yes, and I won't see Kimberly hurt because of this. She's been through hell as a ranger, and I won't see her suffer again." Tommy explained more calmly.

"You love her." Kira said suddenly.

Tommy didn't bother to contradict her because he knew it was true. It was something he'd denied for a long time after she'd left. Kimberly Hart would always hold his heart.

"I just need to try to get through to her without violence. Too many have suffered because of conflicts like these. When I was evil I hurt many people, not just the rangers. If I can just get through to Kim then we can get her away from Mesagog." Tommy sighed.

"What can we do to help?" Kira asked.

"I don't know." Tommy confessed.

"What if she comes back?" Connor asked.

"We respond, but we try to reason with her. Fighting will be our last resort." Tommy finally agreed.

"Tommy, maybe you need some time alone." Haley suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I need to get my head on straight. I'm sorry for being so harsh with you all. It's not your fault." Tommy apologized.

The rangers were the first to leave, offering their sympathies to their teacher. Haley left shortly after they did, offering an ear if he needed someone to talk to. Once he was finally alone, he picked up the phone, and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Bro, long time no see." Jason Scott, original red ranger said.

"Hey Jase." Tommy replied grimly.

"Uh oh. What's up Tommy?" Jason asked concerned. He recognized the tone in Tommy's voice, signaling that something was wrong.

"Jase, when was the last time you saw Kimberly?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

"Kimberly? I haven't seen or spoken to her since Muranthias. Why would you bring her up?" Jason asked confused.

"Kimberly is here in Reefside, and she's been captured by Mesagog." Tommy said grimly.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked.

"Mesagog did something to her, made her evil somehow." Tommy answered.

"Wait a minute? Why would Mesagog take her in first place? He can't know about your past together, and she's not even a ranger anymore." Jason pointed out.

"Actually, Kimberly has her powers back." Tommy added.

"What!" Jason exclaimed.

"I don't know how it happened or when. All I know is that Kim was caught up in the fight against Mesagog, and she was morphed when I first saw her. Before you even ask, she's short and she has the same fighting style as Kim." Tommy explained.

"So you have an evil pink ranger to deal with. Has she hurt anyone?" Jason questioned.

"Not yet, but she's after the rangers, and she wants to kill me." Tommy admitted.

"You? What problem could she have with you? If anything you should be the one to have the problem with _her_." Jason snorted.

"That's just it Jase, I don't know what's going on. I was hoping you might have some insight, since you two were close when we were in high school. I figure maybe she'd have told you something over the years. We went up against her today. There was no physical fighting, just arguing really. She told me that _I _broke _her_ heart." Tommy explained confused.

"You broke _her _heart? It sounds like Mesagog has messed with her head in more ways than one." Jason said disgusted.

"No Jase, I think it's more than that. Kim also said that she broke up with me to save me the trouble of doing it myself. She thinks that Kat and I were into each other." Tommy added.

"Kim broke up with you, so you could be with Kat. Am I hearing this right?" Jason asked baffled.

"That's what she implied. Jason, I don't know what's going on with Kimberly, but I need to get her back. I need to know what happened all those years ago. Why haven't you spoken to her since Muranthias?" Tommy demanded.

"I haven't spoken to her since then because I didn't want to. I wouldn't have come back with her at all, but Trini begged me to. She said Kim needed to get back home, and see some friendly faces again." Jason admitted.

"So then one of the others must know something about her." Tommy deduced.

"No, I don't think they will. Tommy, there's something you should know." Jason began heavily.

"What?" Tommy asked baffled.

Jason let out a deep sigh on the other end of the line, as if he didn't know where to begin. It was rather unnerving to Tommy since Jason was rarely ever at a loss for words. He waited patiently until Jason spoke again, "After you received that letter from Kim, none of us bothered to contact her. We saw what it did to you, and frankly we were pissed. She was cruel after everything you went through together. It was unanimously decided that none of us were going to speak to Kimberly. Even Aisha, who wasn't there for the letter didn't contact her. I think Adam, Rocky, or Billy said something to her in one of their letters." Tommy sat there numb, not believing what he was hearing.

"Jason, are you saying that no one bothered to check up on Kimberly since then?" Tommy asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Trini was the only one. She remained Kim's best friend up until the day she died. If anyone knew anything about Kim it would've been her. I guess she didn't have as much of a problem with what Kim did. She even bereted me for bad mouthing Kim once on the phone." Jason added.

"So Kimberly hasn't had contact with any of the rangers since Trini died? Damn it!" Tommy cursed.

"Look Tommy, why are you upset about it? She obviously didn't care about Trini as much because she didn't even show up at her funeral." Jason reminded.

"That's a lie!" Tommy spat furiously. He couldn't contain himself any longer. Just hearing his best friend say these things about the woman they had all called a friend burned him.

"What?" Jason said stunned.

"Kimberly was at the funeral, but she never let any of the rangers see her! Kimberly lost the only friend she had left, and she grieved alone! We weren't there for her! Damn it Jason! Why didn't you reach out to her? Fuck it! Why didn't any of us? You think that some stupid letter is worth punishing her over when Trini died?" Tommy shouted enraged.

Tears began to spill down his face without warning. He was beginning to realize that Kimberly had been alone all this time. At least Trini had been there for a while, but what had happened when she'd died? Kim would've had no one then, and where would that have left her? Was that why she'd run from the rangers when she'd been injured? "Tommy, we did it for you. You were our leader, and you needed the support." Jason said quietly.

"And what about Kimberly huh? Who gave her support once Trini died? No one! I was devastated when I got her letter, but I never intended for her to lose her friends!" Tommy shot back.

"You never stopped loving her." Jason realized stunned.

"Of course I didn't!" Tommy said bitterly.

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked suddenly.

"What?" Tommy asked darkly.

"Kim's in trouble, and you need help. What can I do to help you Bro?" Jason asked again.

"Can you morph?" Tommy demanded.

"I don't know. You think maybe I could?" Jason asked.

"I don't know how Kim got her powers back, but there may be a chance that the others have them too. You're right. I need help, but I don't know if it requires you to put on the suit again." Tommy informed.

"I'll see if I can morph, and then I'll get back to you." Jason promised.

"Right. Just be careful, and make sure nobody sees you." Tommy warned.

"Bro, remember who you're talking to." Jason chuckled.

"Force of habit. Talk to you later Bro." Tommy said, feeling a little better.

After hanging up with Jason he decided to try his own test. He still had his Zeo powers, and he'd given up the Turbo powers to TJ. It was his Mighty Morphin powers that he was curious about. He went over to one of the dino prints on the wall, and held his hand up to it. The print began to make a sound as a scanner took in the image of his hand. There was a slight click as his handprint was recognized. A small door opened up beneath the dino print, and Tommy looked inside. It was a small safe that even Haley didn't know about. She'd made the scanner, but it had been Tommy's choice on where to install it. He'd stored his old morphers and power coins in the safe for fear that they may fall into the wrong hands. Grabbing the Power Morpher and one of the gold coins, Tommy pulled it out.

Upon touching the coin, an electrical charge surged through his body. Ignoring the sensation Tommy placed the coin into the Power Morpher, and green electricity sparked off it. Pushing back nerves Tommy called out, "It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord!" Green light surrounded him, and the next thing he knew he'd morphed into the Green Ranger. Impossible! His dragon coin wasn't supposed to have any power left. The last traces of power he'd felt from it had been just before Lord Zedd had taken his green ranger powers for good. Now strangely enough, it felt like he'd just been given his coin for the first time. The power flowing through him was intense.

"Power Down." Tommy called out reluctantly. He placed the dragon coin back in the safe, and pulled out the Tiger coin. "Tiger Zord!" This time the light that engulfed him was white, but the results were the same. Tommy had morphed into the White Ranger, whose powers he'd believed lost long ago. After powering down one more time, Tommy pulled out the falcon coin. Much to his shock, the coin was shiny and unblemished. The last time he'd seen the coin it had been heavily damaged no thanks to Goldar. Pushing the coin into the morpher Tommy called out, "White Ranger Power!" And just like that he was the White Ranger again. Two lights shot out of the safe, and one out of the coin on his belt. He looked up to see the dragon, white tiger, and falcon circling his head.

"What the hell is happening?" Tommy asked. The spirits shot back into the their respective coins, leaving Tommy flummoxed. The falcon let out a cry inside his head, and for the first time in years Tommy felt connected once again to his ninjetti spirit.

An idea suddenly came to Tommy. If he had connected to the falcon then it was more than likely that Kimberly had connected to the Crane. There had been a point in time when they had been able to communicate telepathically with each other because their bond had been so strong. Would it work now? Would the falcon be able to find his crane? It was a long shot, but there was only one way to find out. Staying in his ranger suit, Tommy settled himself on the floor legs crossed in a meditative position. Placing his hands on his legs, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Mentally he called out to her, "Kimberly." The falcon followed with a cry of his own. Nothing. He tried again, calling out for her with the same results. Unwilling to give up so easily Tommy kept crying out for Kim, reaching for her in his mind wherever she may be. The time passed, but he barely noticed as he was so focused on finding her.

"Kimberly. Beautiful, it's me. I'm here for you. Please answer me."

"Tommy?" Kim's voice finally sounded. Her voice was distant and weak, but it was there.

"Oh God! Kimberly! It's you! Thank God! It worked!" Tommy exclaimed excited.

"You woke the falcon." She said.

"Yeah, and he found the crane." Tommy added.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or the other rangers. Mesagog's control is very strong. I'm barely able to get through to you now. I don't know how long I have before the evil takes control." Kim warned.

"All right, I'll try to be quick. Kim, how'd you end up in Reefside? Did Mesagog kidnap you? I mean from home." Tommy wanted to know.

"I live in Reefside now Tommy. I transferred recently as part of my job." Kim informed quickly.

"Your job? Then what the hell were you doing by that warehouse fighting Mesagog's goons?" Tommy asked. Kim let out a slight chuckle and said, "Tommy, I'm an agent with the RATF."

"You work with the Ranger Assistance Task Force?" Tommy gasped.

"Yeah. Please stay with me Tommy. I ran into Mesagog's goons by accident. I started fighting them, and by some miracle I was able to morph. My powers are stronger than ever. I fear what Mesagog will do with access to them." Kim explained frantically.

"Take it easy Kim. It's going to be all right. I won't let Mesagog hurt you." Tommy promised.

"I don't think you have choice. That Elsa woman kidnapped from the hospital without any trouble. Mesagog isn't like Rita and Zedd." Kim informed.

"I know that Kim, and I swear to you that we will save you!" Tommy assured.

"I believe you." Kim replied.

"Why did you run from us after the fight? We could've helped you." Tommy said, changing the subject.

"I was scared. Everything happened so fast that I reacted on a self perseveration instinct." Kim said.

"Self preservation? Kim, you know the rangers would never hurt you." Tommy said gently.

"Maybe not, but… Uh oh. The evil is taking hold. I'm sorry Tommy! I'm so sorry!" Kim apologized tearfully.

"Hang on Kimberly! I'll save you!" Tommy exclaimed frantically.

"Tommy!" Her screams echoed through his head as their connection was severed by the forces of evil.


	8. The Wise Wolf

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story I wrote for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/Kimberly fic.

**Chapter Eight: The Wise Wolf**

Tommy heard back from Jason fairly quickly. Actually Jason had been trying to call him back for over half an hour, but Tommy had been communicating with Kimberly, so he'd lost all sense of everything else. The phone was ringing when he came out of his trance, and he picked it up in a daze.

"Hello." He mumbled.

"It's about time Bro! I've been calling and calling. You told me to call you back ASAP." Jason groused.

"Sorry Jase. I just talked to Kimberly." Tommy said numbly.

"How?" Jason demanded.

"Remember how I told you about the Ninjetti powers?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, each ranger was given his or her own animal spirit." Jason replied.

"Well, there was more to it, at least for Kim and I. Our spirits were connected on a deeper level, allowing us to communicate telepathically with each other. When Kim left for Florida our bond broke because she'd given up the coin. The falcon was broken after that, and after the coins were destroyed I never felt him again. I'd never felt another connection to Kimberly. It was strange though, Kat was never able to fully connect with the crane. It was like she only listened to Kat because she was the holder of the coin. I tried to see if Kat was able to communicate the same way, but she couldn't." Tommy explained.

"Maybe it was because she wasn't the original holder of the crane coin." Jason suggested.

"That shouldn't make a difference Jase. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha never had trouble controlling the Thunder Beasts when you, Zack, and Trini left." Tommy pointed out.

"Ok. You were dating when you got the Ninjetti powers. You were the closest on the team, except for Kim and Billy. We were all like brothers and sisters when we started out as rangers. Did anyone ever see if Billy could communicate telepathically?" Jason asked.

"No, Kim and I kinda kept it to ourselves. No one else knew we could do that. If the others knew then they never said anything." Tommy replied.

"How did your chat with Kim go? Did she listen to anything you said?" Jason asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she listened. Kim was able to communicate with me through our bond. I guess it was reformed because we got our powers again, but I'm still not sure how that happened." Tommy suggested.

"How is she?" Jason wondered.

"Terrified. She had a hard enough time breaking through just to talk to me. The darkness inside her is powerful. You want to hear something weird though? Kim is with the RATF, and she just transferred to Reefside as part of her assignment." Tommy replied.

"Kim's with RATF? Kimberly Ann Hart is with the RATF!" Jason exclaimed flabbergasted.

"I know. I was shocked too. Back to the important point, did you try to morph?" Tommy inquired.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I can still morph. It's strange because ever since we went on that mission on the moon with the other red rangers I've felt stronger than ever. I still don't understand how my powers returned." Jason answered, sounding confused.

"Me neither, and just to make things more complicated I can take on all three of my old ranger forms." Tommy added.

"That makes three of us veterans who can morph again. What do you think it means?" Jason asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I want to know if the other rangers are able to morph too." Tommy answered seriously.

"Guess I know what my job is then." Jason chuckled.

"I'm not asking you to do that." Tommy said firmly.

"No you're not. I'm volunteering. We're power rangers Tommy, and we stick together. Besides, we owe it to Kim." Jason added.

"Thank you Jase. I'll update my team here. Just get back to me when you can. And for Christ's sake, find Billy. Is he back on Earth yet?" Tommy demanded.

"Last I checked he hadn't left Earth since Trini's death. He and Cestria were over long ago anyway. I'll see what our blue genius can come up with for a theory." Jason promised.

"All right. Now we're getting somewhere." Tommy said relieved.

When Jason got off the phone with Tommy he felt a wave of emotions running through his body. He hadn't felt like this since his ranger days. They were supposed to be long over, but now it seemed like the mantle had been taken up again for some reason. If anyone could figure out why they'd gotten their powers back it would be Billy. Picking up the phone again he dialed Billy, and after a few rings he got a sleepy answer, "Hello, this is Billy speaking."

"Jesus Billy, it's seven thirty on a Friday night. What the hell are you doing in bed?" Jason scoffed.

"Sleeping." Billy grumbled.

"You're quite the smart ass in your old age Bill." Jason joked.

"Don't call me Bill, Jason." Billy insisted.

"Sorry. Look Billy, I hate to interrupt your beauty sleep, but I need your help." Jason said seriously. Billy's voice changed instantly from sleepy to alert, "What's wrong?"

"Before I tell you, I need you to do something for me." Jason replied.

"Okay, what?" Billy asked.

"I need you to morph." Jason answered.

There was a stunned silence on the other end for several minutes before Billy finally replied, "Jason, you know we can't morph anymore. Our powers were destroyed."

"Just try it for me Billy, and I'll explain everything afterwards whether you can do it or not." Jason pleaded.

"Okay. Okay. Hang on." Billy sighed. There was a rustling as Billy got out of bed. Jason waited on the line until he heard his old friend call out, "It's Morphin Time! Triceratops!" It was less than minute later that he heard, "Shit!" Jason couldn't help the grin that crossed his face, already knowing what had happened on Billy's end.

"Now try your Ninjetti powers." Jason informed.

"Prodigious." Billy said awed.

"The sooner you try it the sooner you can have the story." Jason offered. Just like before, Billy's Ninjetti powers were restored as well.

"You knew that I could morph didn't you?" Billy asked finally.

"This is where the story comes in, and this is also where I need your help." Jason answered.

"I'm listening." Billy said. Jason explained the story to the blue ranger, who listened in silence until he'd finished.

"And now that's four rangers who can morph without an explanation as to how they got their powers back. My job is to call the rest to see if they can morph as well." Jason concluded.

"This is the most fascinating and complex problem I've come across in years. I'm ready to work. I'll find out why we have our powers back. Damn, I just wish Trini were here to assist me." Billy said sadly. Jason felt a pang himself for the loss of the former yellow ranger.

Billy and Trini had been best friends, and at times it seemed that they might be soul mates. At least, that's what Kim had said when they were in high school. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, and after Trini's death Billy had seemed a bit more detached from the rest of them.

"She's with you in spirit Man." Jason said gently.

"Yes, you're correct even if the notion should seem impossible. I won't let her down. Kimberly was her best friend, and ours too. It's time we bring her home." Billy said somberly.

"My thoughts exactly. Tommy is worried sick about Kim, but I think his little chat with her helped him. He has more hope now." Jason replied.

"As he should. We'll never leave a ranger behind, not again." Billy added.

"What is your take on the whole telepathy that Tommy and Kim shared?" Jason asked suddenly.

"Tommy and Kimberly were able to combine their powers on occasions, and their attacks seemed to meld together when fired. No one else's did that. Their bond was special, and I think Tommy is right that with the restoration of our powers it brought back the bond." Billy explained.

"Any thoughts on the return of our powers?" Jason asked.

"Not yet. Damn it! Where is Zordon when you need him?" Billy growled.

"Zordon is gone. It's up to us now. There were Rangers after us who didn't have Zordon, and they did just fine. If you think about it though, Tommy is our new Zordon." Jason said.

"Tommy as the new Zordon? Well, hopefully he wouldn't forget that he was supposed to remain in his tube." Billy chuckled.

"He'd forget the names of the monsters that Rita and Zedd sent out." Jason added. The two rangers chuckled at the thought of Tommy as their former mentor before quieting down.

"Look, if you can arrange it get the other rangers over to my place tomorrow around lunchtime. I'll discuss what I have with you then." Billy proposed.

"How do you know the other rangers can morph?" Jason asked.

We can both morph." Billy answered simply.

"Okay, I get that. Why don't you elaborate?" Jason suggested.

"You were one of the first rangers, and you can still morph even after you gave up your powers. I was the only blue ranger on the team, and I stayed until our powers were destroyed. If you think about it we're two different generations of rangers, so if a ranger from both generations can morph then its likely that the others can too." Billy explained.

"I'm starting to feel like this is high school all over again." Jason groaned.

"Strap on your communicator Jase, so I can contact you when I need to. I'll see if I can, get the teleportation system up while I'm at it." Billy added.

"You can do that?" Jason asked flabbergasted.

"Sure, all I need to do is tap into the power grid and…" Jason cut him off, "I won't understand anything you say after that. Save it for the meeting, tomorrow. I've got to contact the others." Billy and Jason exchanged goodbyes, both wondering what the following days would bring.


	9. What's For Lunch?

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story I wrote for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/Kimberly fic.

**Chapter Nine: What's For Lunch? **

Billy was seated at the head of his dining room table, with Jason, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat around him. Billy had worked through the night, and managed to get a rudimentary teleportation system working. He'd have to work on it some more later on. It had been much easier for everyone to make it to his house with teleportation. It was surprisingly pleasant to see the beams of colored light shoot down into his home. Everyone had greeted each other like a family, but they'd settled down rather quickly.

Now they all waited for Billy to share what he'd found. Just like old times.

"So, I think everyone wants to know just what the hell is going on here? But first, let's get down to the important business; what's for lunch?" Rocky asked in mock seriousness.

"I've ordered pizzas, and they should be here soon." Billy answered easily.

"Really Rocky? What is it with you and food?" Aisha asked, shaking her head.

"I'm hungry." Rocky said, rubbing his stomach for emphasis. Aisha rolled her eyes, but her lips curved up in a smile regardless.

"Please continue Billy." Kat urged gently.

"Thank you Kat. Yesterday I asked you all to try morphing, and we had immediate success. All but one of you were able to morph into your Mighty Morphin forms." Billy explained.

"Speaking of which, I think I should explain this one Billy." Kat cut in.

"By all means, go ahead." Billy agreed.

"I wasn't able to morph into the Mighty Morphin pink ranger because I never connected with the crane spirit. I was able to use the pink ranger powers, but the crane was never mine. She was always Kim's." Kat explained sadly.

"The Ninjetti spirits were given to six chosen individuals. Each individual had traits that matched that of their given spirit. When the crane power coin was passed on to Kat, it was passed to an individual who hadn't been chosen." Billy added.

"So how was she able to morph?" Adam asked skeptically.

"The pink energy transferred to her when Kim gave her the coin, so she had access to the pink ranger power. However, since she wasn't the chosen one she wasn't able to fully access her powers. Yes, I know she could transform into a ranger and a ninja ranger. She was also able to control the crane zord, but there was more she wasn't able to do. Does anyone ever remember Kat using the extra powers that came with ninja ranger mode?" Billy asked.

"She used the Metallic Armor." Aisha pointed out.

"Because she earned that upgrade along with the rest of us. The armor had nothing to do with the ninja powers." Billy countered.

"That explains why Kat wasn't able to morph into the Mighty Morphin pink ranger, but not why the rest of us got our powers back." Zack said.

"I'm getting to that. I've done some extensive research, and I believe I know why our powers were returned." Billy said carefully.

"Don't keep us in suspense Billy." Jason urged.

Shooting Jason a look, Billy shook his head exasperated before looking back at the rest of the rangers, "Everyone remembers what happened in 1998?"

"The Countdown to Destruction, where Astronema tried to take over the entire universe. It was day that…" Rocky trailed off. He looked uncomfortable, and the others did too. No one wanted to say it out loud, even though it had been years.

Finally, Jason took charge, "Zordon died that day, releasing a wave of energy that supposedly destroyed all evil in the universe."

"Yes, but that's not all it did. I remember what happened that day. I felt something change inside me, almost as if I'd come home again. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I do now. It was my ranger powers returning, permanently. Zordon gave us one last gift, giving us our powers back." Billy explained, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

"We miss him too Billy." Kat said gently. She reached across the table to take his hand. Unashamed of his tears, Billy smiled back at Kat.

"Thank you, but there's more to this story. Jason, how about you take it from here since he did contact you first." Billy informed.

"I got a call from Tommy, and he needs our help." Jason said grimly.

"Must be pretty serious if he needs the help of his old ranger comrades when he has a new team." Zack said.

"It is. The evil overlord that Tommy's team is fighting took one of our own. He took Kimberly." Jason admitted.

"Kimberly? What do they want with her?" Aisha asked confused.

"Kim was transferred to Reefside due to her job, and she has her powers back too. She became the pink ranger again to help out the new rangers, and was injured in the process. Tommy said that she ended up in the hospital after running from the rangers. From there she was captured by the bad guys." Jason explained.

"Typical. Kim was always getting into some kind of trouble." Rocky scoffed.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what our personal feelings are. Tommy asked for our help, and we're going to give it to him." Zack scolded.

"Kim wasn't at fault for this. She was just doing her job as a ranger and as an agent of the RATF." Jason said firmly.

"Did you just say that Kim is an agent of the RATF?" Adam demanded.

"Yes, deal with the shock on your own time. We've got bigger problems on our hands. The bad guys that took Kim turned her evil, and now she's fighting the rangers." Jason informed.

"Kim's been turned evil. How horrible." Kat said quietly.

"Karma's a bitch." Rocky pointed out.

"Knock it off Rocky! We're past petty differences now. Kim is a ranger, and we owe it to her to help save her." Jason reminded.

"Question her _after_ we get her back." Zack put in.

"When do we head to Reefside?" Aisha asked.

"Immediately." Billy answered briskly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Aisha urged.

"I agree. I think we should join Tommy as soon as possible, and come up with a plan." Adam agreed.

"Billy, can you program the coordinates?" Kat asked.

"Affirmative, but it's already done. I took the liberty of setting the coordinates after everyone arrived." Billy said with a smile.

"Good to see some things never change." Zack chuckled.

"All right rangers, let's do this." Jason ordered. Everyone hit the yellow button their communicators, and were whisked away in a colored streaks of light.


	10. It's A Long Story

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story I wrote for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/Kimberly fic.

**Chapter Ten: It's A Long Story**

Kimberly awoke with a stabbing pain in her head. She pressed both of her hands to her temples, hoping that somehow that would dull the throbbing pain. She could hear his voice, soft and gentle inside her head. It brought back memories of a sweeter time, leaving her enraged. Curse that infernal Tommy Oliver! Her good side had managed to send him a telepathic message, and now all that she had locked away came crashing to the surface. Her eyes glowed pink as the evil inside her fed off the misery.

Balling her hands into fists, Kim lashed out, punched the solid wall beside her. There was a distinct snapping sound, and wave of pain washed over Kim but she hardly felt it.

"You'll pay for breaking my heart Tommy Oliver!" Kim hissed. Sitting up in the darkness, Kim swung her legs off the uncomfortable cot that she laid on, trying to ignore the headache. Despite it, she was ready to go back into battle.

"Good. You're awake! The Master wants to see you." Elsa's voice sneered. Kim looked into the darkness, searching for the dark warrior.

"Where is he? I want to fight the rangers again!" Kim snapped.

"That's up to Master Mesagog. Move your ass, and report to him. You've slept long enough." Elsa shot back.

"Fuck you!" Kim snarled. She'd finally located Elsa near the doorway, and shoved right past her on the way out. She didn't care to hear what else Elsa had to say. She traipsed through Mesagog's fortress, grateful that the lighting was dim, staving off her headache for the time being.

She found Mesagog in the main lab, and immediately snapped to attention when she saw him.

"Master Mesagog, you wanted to see me?" Kim inquired.

"Pink Ranger, you had the rangers on the run before, but you retreated instead of defeating them. Your connection with Tommy Oliver impeded your progress." Mesagog pointed out.

"Yes Master, and that's why I'm going to remedy the situation now. I want to kill Tommy Oliver for what he did to me, and those pathetic rangers of his are next!" Kim promised.

"Go my pink ranger, and do your worst." Mesagog ordered.

"Yes Master," Kim replied. She disappeared in a beam of pink light and, landed just outside a building known as Haley's Cyberspace Café. Ugh, what a tacky name, Kim thought. Stepping into the alleyway Kim called out, "It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!" She walked back out of the alley fully morphed, and with her bow in hand.

Standing in front of the plate glass window, Kim notched an arrow, lifted the bow, and fired. There was a shattering of glass as the arrow flew into the café, embedding itself in the wall. People began screaming hysterically, and there was a rush of people either trying to escape or hide behind something. Kim stepped through the window, another arrow ready to fly.

"Shut the hell up!" She hollered. Everyone froze, and the screaming stopped as all turned their eyes to her. "That's better. Where are the power rangers?"

"They're not here. Please, leave us alone." A red haired woman informed from behind the counter. Kim turned her gaze on the woman, walking towards her slowly.

"And who might you be?" Kim asked.

"I'm Haley, the owner of this café. There are no power rangers here. Now leave!" Haley ordered, glaring at Kim.

"You're a brave one." Kim sneered.

"I'm not looking for a fight. I'm just trying to make sure none of my patrons get hurt. They're innocent people." Haley growled.

"And how would you know?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"That's enough Pink Ranger! We're right here!" a familiar voice called out.

Kim whipped around to see the Dino Thunder Rangers standing outside the broken window.

"Well, you were faster than I anticipated. Good thing because I'm ready to fight." Kim grinned. Without speaking she fired the arrow in her bow. The rangers dove out of the way, distracting them long enough for Kim to get outside. Leaving the café behind Kim searched for the black ranger. She found him getting to his feet, having fallen in a haste to avoid her arrow. Before she could get any closer to him the red ranger grabbed her arm.

"Stop!" he commanded. Kim just smiled, and used her free hand to punch him in the chest. He flew back several feet, groaning in pain. Blue and yellow came at her next, but she bypassed them without much trouble. It was all just like before, and white fell as well. When it was just black and pink on the field Kim sneered, "Did you miss me?"

"Kimberly, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Tommy admitted gently.

His words threw her off guard momentarily, but she snapped, "You can't have missed me too much with your beloved Kat waiting in the wings."

"Damn it Kim! Why do you keep bringing Kat up?" Tommy demanded.

"Why shouldn't I? She was obviously better for you than I was." Kim answered bitterly.

"Dr. O, what did you even see in her? It sounds like she's blaming the world for her problems." The red ranger pointed out, disgusted. He'd made his way over to where the black ranger was standing. The blue, yellow, and white rangers followed suit.

"Connor, that's enough." Tommy growled.

"Why? He was only making astute observations wasn't he?" Kim asked coldly.

"Kim, please let's go back to our command center, and we can talk about this." Tommy urged gently.

"You want to talk? That's ridiculous! Besides I'd rather not waste time with idle chatter. Ready or not, here I come." Kim laughed. She rushed at the rangers, flipping open her Blade Blaster along the way.

"Don't move! I've got this!" Tommy ordered. He rushed forward, drawing his Brachio Staff, and using it to block Kim's first attack.

"You think you can protect them Tommy? They'll go down easier than you." Kim chuckled.

"Kim, that's enough. It doesn't have to be like this." Tommy pleaded.

"Dr. O, please let us help!" the yellow ranger begged.

"Yes Dr. O, please let them help. It will be fun." Kim taunted.

"Now Rangers!" Tommy shouted. Kim pulled back from her strike, and said sarcastically, "You didn't need to shout. They're right behind you."

"He's not talking about them!" Someone shouted.

That voice. She hadn't heard that voice in years. Behind the Dino Thunder Rangers another group made themselves known. The Mighty Morphin team had returned. There were two red rangers, two black, one yellow, and one blue. Kim's eyes narrowed as her eyes fell on the pink Zeo ranger, her replacement on the Mighty Morphin team.

It was shocking, but Kim began to laugh, "Pathetic! You know you and your team can't beat me, so you brought _them_ into it."

"It's not about beating you Kimberly. We've all come to help you." Tommy soothed.

"Is that why they're all morphed?" Kim challenged.

"Come on Kim, this isn't you. You're one of us." Jason pointed out.

"One of you? Now you give a damn about me. Why? Did you come because Tommy called? Typical. You don't care about me! You care about your precious Tommy, Rainbow Ranger. You wouldn't be here if he hadn't asked you." Kim informed darkly.

"You're right. We came when he asked, but we're also here to help out our fellow ranger. That's you Kim." Zack pointed out.

"And why would you help me regardless of Tommy? I'm not your friend." Kim scoffed.

"Well maybe you still would be if you hadn't acted like an asshole, and dumped him the way you did!" Rocky exclaimed.

Instead of getting angry with him Kim burst out laughing, "Oh Rocky, your honesty is quite refreshing. I should've known that you wouldn't beat around the bush with the trying to save me nonsense. You want to fight me don't you Rocky?"

"Yeah I want to fight, but I want to fight someone who is truly evil. You're not evil Kim. I know that, no matter what bridges have been burned between us." Rocky added.

"All right fine. Anybody else got a speech on good, love, and all that shit?" Kim demanded crossly.

"When did you get so bitter Kim?" Adam asked.

"Oh God! Moving on." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"You're the pink ranger. You were one of the most determined. When things got tough you were always there to lend an ear and a shoulder to cry on. When our Thunderzords were destroyed you still tried to fight." Aisha blurted out.

"Charming." Kim yawned.

"Trini wouldn't want to see you like this." Billy said softly.

He'd struck a chord. Kim felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach at the mention of the original yellow ranger. She allowed the hand holding up her Blade Blaster to drop down, as a wave of grief washed over her.

"Trini. She was my best friend, my only friend." Kim whispered brokenly.

"Well not anymore. We're here for you now Kimberly." Kat assured. Kim snapped her head in Kat's direction, rage replacing the grief.

"Here for me now. How dare you claim to be my friend! How dare any of you! You were never there! Trini was the only one who stood by me! How dare you use her loss to further your cause!" Kim shouted furiously.

"But Kim, we're here for you. It's time we mend those bridges burned so long ago." Kat pleaded. Hatred burned inside Kim as she listened to Kat's words. That brainless idiot! How could she even think that she was anything akin to the friend that Trini had been?

"You! You're dead!" Kim screeched. She rushed forward, bringing her Blade Blaster up into an attack position. The other rangers rushed to Kat's defense, jumping in the way swinging their fists, feet, and weapons at her. Kim blocked all their attacks without an issue, getting closer to her intended target.

With one final leap, Kim cleared the rest of the space between them, raised her weapon, and brought it crashing down towards Kat's head. There was a ringing of steel as metal struck metal. A staff had blocked her attack from ever reaching Kat. She looked at Tommy as he forced her blade back.

"Stop it Kimberly!" Tommy ordered.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise? Tommy has come to his precious Kat's rescue _again._" Kim sneered.

"Precious? Kimberly, what are you talking about?" Kat asked baffled.

"I trusted you! I trusted you to wield the power of the pink ranger in my stead! I trusted you to be a loyal friend and teammate to the power rangers! I trusted you around Tommy, and how did you repay me? You stole him from me!" Kim screeched hysterically.

"Stole him? Are you out your mind? You broke up with him in a letter! I remember it well because _you_ sent it to the Youth Center!" Kat replied outraged. Kim swung her blade again only for Tommy to block it once more.

"Damn it Kimberly! Knock it off! Kat's right! You were the one who broke up with me. Don't take it out on her." Tommy snapped.

"Typical Tommy! Yes, go ahead and protect her! Do what you did on Muranthias! Protect Kat from your evil, cruel, ex!" Kim spat.

"Now you're going on about Muranthias! For God's sake! Tell me what's the matter!" Tommy demanded. Instead of answering Kim switched her blade back into a blaster, and fired off several shots at Kat and Tommy from close range. The two went crashing to the ground after being struck, giving the other rangers a chance to go after Kim. Jason was the first to reach her, kicking the Blade Blaster out of her hands. Kim growled in fury, and went after Jason. She threw a punch in his direction, but he blocked it easily.

"Come on Kimberly, I thought you were better than that." Jason taunted.

"Fuck you!" Kim hissed.

"Come on Kim, there's no need to get testy. We fought on the same team together. I know how you fight." Jason reminded pleasantly.

"You said you came to help me, but you're taunting me. Do you claim to be my friend too?" Kim asked darkly. Jason hesitated at her question, but Kim never gave him a chance to answer. She threw a right hook into Jason's kidney, and finished him with a spinning kick to the head.

Zack was easily distinguishable with his graceful, dance like moves as he approached her. His attacks even mirrored some of his old hip hop dances he used to practice.

"Come on Kim, dance with me girl! Like old times." Zack offered. He sounded genuine, but Kim would not be fooled.

"You want to dance with me Zack? Do you recall that we once sung together too?" Kim questioned coolly.

"Yeah, I remember the song too." Zack replied. Even with his helmet on, Kim could tell that he was grinning. His cheerful demeanor towards her threw her off balance for some reason.

"Why in hell would you remember a song that wasn't even for you?" Kim asked baffled.

"It didn't matter who you wrote it for Kim because the song represented all of us. You know that." Zack reminded. Humoring her former teammate, Kim began to move in a similar fashion to Zack.

"Does it really matter?" Kim asked irritated.

"Yes it does because I want to jam out with you again sometime soon." Zack confessed. Zack continued with his dance moves, throwing a few jabs at her. Kim ducked in order to avoid them then sent a spinning side kick in his direction. Zack smoothly bent backwards to avoid her strike. She traded non effective blows with him for a short time before becoming bored. The nostalgia was beginning to get to her. Running towards Zack, she feigned preparing for a front flip. Zack's knees bent slightly as he waited for her to leap over him. Instead of doing so Kim rushed headlong into him, her head colliding with his stomach. The original black ranger fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Was that really necessary Kim?" Aisha asked.

Kim faced the yellow, red, and black ninja rangers as they circled around her. The bear, the ape, and the frog had returned, but they were on opposite sides this time around.

"What part of evil did you not understand?" Kim shot back critically.

"Have you tried reconnecting with your Ninjetti spirit Kim?" Adam inquired.

"I am connected with the crane Adam, and like me, she is evil too." Kim answered.

"That's it! You want to fight Kim then let's fight!" Rocky challenged. Rocky charged at her without Adam or Aisha. He didn't hesitate to attack, leaping up in an ape like fashion, trying to crush her under him. Kim somersaulted out of the way, gracefully, feeling a rush from this newfound challenge. Rocky had always been hotheaded, but she'd always found it a slightly endearing trait.

"Come on Monkey boy! Land a real hit." Kim teased.

"I'm not the one flying away Bird brain." Rocky shot back.

"Hahahaha! Oh Rocky, I've missed you." Kim confessed without realizing it. Rocky had been about to kick Kim when he heard what she'd said.

"You missed me?" He asked stunned. Kim froze up, realizing that her true feelings had come forth. Fuck! The good inside her was breaking through again.

"Oh please, it was just a slip of the tongue. I was enjoying your pitiful insults. So sue me. That doesn't mean I give a damn." Kim scoffed.

"Actually, I think it does." Adam pointed out. He and Aisha were now closer, but they weren't attacking.

"What, you think I missed you too?" Kim sneered.

"Maybe. You always were the emotional one." Aisha added.

"If you're trying score points with me, try again." Kim said sarcastically.

She grabbed Aisha by the throat, and with incredible strength, lifted her off the ground.

"Kim, please don't! I know you're angry with me! I wasn't there for you! I should've been! I should've called you and asked what the hell was going on when I found out about that letter! That didn't seem like you at all!" Aisha gasped.

"Stop it! Stop trying to win me over! It'll never work!" Kim shouted angrily. She tossed Aisha at Rocky, sending them to the ground.

"Are you ready for your demise Frog prince?" Kim asked darkly.

"Will this really make you happy? You want to kill all of the rangers just to get your revenge on Tommy? I have an idea about what happened, and I can see that the darkness inside of you is being fueled by your misery." Adam explained wisely.

"Are you done?" Kim snarled. Adam nodded before bending down to tend to Rocky and Aisha.

Rolling her eyes, Kim turned to Billy, the original blue ranger and the wolf.

"I have no qualm with you Billy." Kim said hardly.

"Why? I abandoned you like the others." Billy pointed out.

"Trini loved you. I won't hurt the man she loved." Kim said simply. Ignoring the blue ranger, she ran at Dino Thunder Rangers. It was easier to take them on because she had no real personal connection with them. The battle seemed strangely similar to their first encounter. Kim was able to knock the rangers away rather easily. Unlike the others though they got right back up. Perhaps age had affected the others more than she'd realized.

"I feel sorry for you." The yellow ranger said, after getting back up.

"What?" Kim demanded.

"You must've been through hell and back to be hurt this much." She replied.

"Oh my God! What is it with you people?" Kim snarled. She tried to punch Kira, but the yellow ranger didn't move.

Unnerved by her brazenness Kim stopped, and stepped back. The other rangers had surrounded her, but no one else had moved.

"You said Dr. O broke your heart, but the others said that you broke up with him?" the red ranger said.

"Way to piss her off Connor." The blue ranger grumbled.

"It's a long story." Kim sighed defeated.

"We've got time." The white ranger informed.

"I gave my power coin to my _successor_ when I chose to leave the team. I knew she had feelings for Tommy, but I wasn't worried. I'd come back to visit a few times, and everything was fine." Kim began. Tears had already begun to well in her eyes.

"But." The yellow ranger prompted.

"One time I went home without telling anyone because I wanted to surprise them. I saw them at the juice bar together. They were talking and having a great time when I saw Kat grab his hand. He didn't stop her or anything, just smiled at her. That's when I knew that it was over. He hadn't told me it was over because he didn't want to hurt me. Tommy was a bit overprotective sometimes, so I think he wanted to shield me in a way." Kim explained.

"So you wrote the letter." The blue ranger guessed.

"Yes, I wrote that letter, and set him free. I figured that the only way he could be with Kat was if I ended it for him. I made up a story about meeting someone, but there was no one. I even had the letter sent to the youth center, the popular hangout for us. I knew the others would be there too. I didn't just end it there I gave him a reason to hate me. I gave them all a reason. I just wanted him to be happy, and I knew he would be with Kat. She was what he wanted." Kim concluded, tears streaming down her face now.

Her voice had softened, and she'd begun to whimper.

"That's not all." The yellow ranger figured.

"No. I never wanted to end it, and I was secretly hoping that he'd come to see me demanding an explanation. He never did. After that letter none of the rangers ever talked to me. Trini was the only one who stayed by my side. A year or so after the letter she managed to convince Jason to take me with him back to Angel Grove to go scuba diving and see the others again. Trini was there for me when no one else was. She was like a sister to me, and my best friend. And because of me she's dead." Kim sobbed. She fell to her knees, unable to stay up any longer.

"What the hell do you mean because of you?" Billy asked confused. She hadn't even noticed that the other rangers had made their way over to the group of Dino Thunder rangers to listen to her story.

"I asked her to come over that night to celebrate my new job in law enforcement. She never would've been in that car if it hadn't been for me!" Kim cried anguished. Billy went over to the sobbing pink ranger, and dropped down onto his knees in front of her. Taking her by the shoulders, Billy made her look at him.

"You couldn't have known that those events would happen! Trini's death was an accident! It wasn't your fault!" Billy exclaimed desperately.

"I'm so sorry Billy, I'm so sorry! I miss her!" Kim sobbed.

"I know. Me too. I miss her too." Billy admitted.

Tommy felt his heart break upon hearing Kim's story. She thought he'd wanted to be with Kat, and had given him a reason to hate her. No, she gave them all a reason to hate her. Kim had the bonds she'd shared to make sure that he was happy and had a support system. She'd hoped he'd come to her after receiving the letter, but Tommy remembered with a heavy heart that he hadn't even thought to. He hadn't even thought that there might be some other motive behind the letter.

Maybe he could've handled all that he'd heard if not for the rest of the story. When he heard that she blamed herself for Trini's death he wanted to go to her, and sweep her into his arms. He wanted nothing more than to soothe the hurt away, but Billy it seemed was already one step ahead. The blue ranger was soothing the pink ranger, something he'd wanted to do. Tommy couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Kim had let Billy get so close but not him. It was bad enough that the very sight of him seemed to trigger that evil response.

Tommy was starting to feel at ease again when an Invisportal opened, Elsa and Zeltrax leaping out with a horde of Tryannodrones. Damn it!

"Well isn't this a touching scene? It seems that Mesagog didn't channel enough evil energy into you pink ranger, so now you'll be coming with us." Elsa sneered.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Tommy snarled viciously. He blocked Kimberly and Billy from view, his Brachio Staff held high.

"That's not up to you Black Ranger. If Mesagog wants her back then he will have her." Zeltrax informed.

"Just try it." Tommy threatened.

"No! Dr. O, let us handle this." Connor urged. The other four Dino Thunder rangers had taken up positions on either side of him.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Tommy asked seriously.

"You bet. Now go with Kim." Kira ordered warmly. Tommy looked back to see Kim clinging on to Billy for dear life.

"All right. Veteran rangers, return to base. We won't let them take Kim." Tommy commanded. The rangers teleported away, soon finding themselves in Tommy's basement command center. Haley was already there awaiting their return. When she saw the Mighty Morphin pink ranger among them she was shocked to say the least. Kim's suit still had the black on it, indicating that the evil had not been eradicated yet.

"Power Down!" The rangers called out. Once their suits were finally gone, Tommy was able to get a good look at Kimberly. She was still with Billy, her eyes red and swollen from crying. His heart caught in his throat when she looked at him with those same doe brown eyes he loved so much.

"Thank you." She whispered.


	11. Time To Talk

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This is just a story I wrote for the enjoyment of others who also love the Power Rangers series, and a good Tommy/ Kimberly fic.

**Chapter Eleven: Time To Talk**

Kim took a deep breath before pulling herself together. She'd had her moment, and now it was time to get to work. After giving Billy a reassuring smile she got to her feet, pulling him with her.

"What do we know about Mesagog?" Kim asked.

"He's a humanoid with dinosaur DNA. His main goal is to send the planet back to its prehistoric roots." Tommy explained briefly.

"That's new," said Kimberly, "He's also got mind control powers, so how do we beat him?"

"Unfortunately we haven't figured that out yet." Haley answered.

"Who are you?" Kim asked curiously.

"I'm Haley Ziktor, the Dino Thunder team's technical advisor." Haley introduced.

"Great! Pleased to meet you, I'm Kimberly Hart, original pink ranger." Kim said, shaking the red head's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. How are you feeling?" Haley asked.

"I'm a little tired, but other than that I'm fine." Kim replied.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled loudly, and Kim grinned sheepishly. "Ok, so I'm starving too. Tommy, do you have anything to eat?"

"Rocky, would you mind ordering pizza for us? It's on me." Tommy chuckled.

"No problem." Rocky said happily. He was halfway up the stairs when Aisha said, "I'll go make sure he orders something we all like." When they were both gone Kim suggested, "What if I pretend that I'm still fully under his control? I can try to discover his weakness."

"Out of the question!" Billy exclaimed.

"It's a suicide mission. He'd kill you the second he found out." Tommy added.

"It was just a suggestion." Kim replied. She held her hands up in a gesture of peace, hoping to calm them down. It never occurred to her that they would be so against it.

"Kim, promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Tommy pleaded.

"Relax Tommy. I'm not going to do something that stupid." Kim assured gently.

"Please Kimberly, just promise me." Tommy said again.

"Ok, I promise. I'm sorry to make you worry. And I'm sorry that I ran away before. I was scared." Kim admitted.

"Kim, you never have to be scared of us." Tommy sighed.

"I know that now—Wait a minute! How long has it been since we left the other rangers behind? Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Kim asked concerned.

"Haley, can you bring them up on the monitor?" Tommy asked

"They're sending the last of the Tyrannodrones through an invisoportal now." Haley informed easily.

"You've got a good team Tommy." Kim complimented.

"Thank you, but I'm only teaching them what Zordon taught us." Tommy answered modestly.

"He'd be proud of you." Kat said.

"Yes he would." Kim agreed.

"Thank you. Why don't you guys head upstairs? Haley and I are going to wait for the kids to get back. We'll be up when we're done debriefing." Tommy urged.

"Wait! Tommy, may I speak to you and Kat for a moment please?" Kim asked quickly.

"Yes." Tommy answered.

"Sure." Kat added hesitantly.

They waited until all the rangers and Haley filed out before taking seats. Tommy seemed relieved while Kat was wringing her hands nervously. Obviously she was afraid of what Kim would say regarding the past.

"I just want to say that now that I've gotten everything off my chest, I'm not mad at either of you. Kat, I don't want you to feel uneasy around me. I don't blame you for what happened. I was the one who jumped to conclusions and ran away. If anyone is at fault it's me. I want to say that I'm sorry for any pain that I have caused you. I hope you can forgive me." Kim explained.

A look of pure relief washed over Kat's face at Kim's words.

"Oh Kimberly, I'm so sorry too. If I'd have known…"

Kim cut her off gently, "You couldn't have known. It wasn't your fault. You were just following your heart."

"Following my heart? That's not exactly true. Tommy was more of a crush than a true romance. He was the first person to acknowledge me in my new home, and I was quick to latch on." Kat explained.

"Oh come on. I saw you guys at the karate tournament after Muranthias. You two looked pretty cozy." Kim scoffed.

"Our relationship lasted until we gave up our powers." Tommy said.

"That sounds like more than a crush." Kim pointed out.

"Just because a relationship lasts for a couple years it doesn't mean it's perfect. We did everything a normal couple would do, go on dates, hold hands, kiss, etc." Kat added.

"So what's the catch?" Kim asked confused.

"When we first started dating it was exciting, but that quickly died out. Sometimes it was like we were going through the motions. We talked about it a few times, and chalked it up to the stress of being power rangers." Kat answered.

"And after you stopped being rangers?"

"Reality happened." Tommy said quietly.

`Kat smiled sadly then said, "We both realized that we'd been fooling ourselves. I'd been following a daydream, and Tommy had been on the rebound. We weren't in love." Kat finished.

Kim's eyes welled with tears, feeling pain and sympathy for both rangers. She flung her arms around Kat, giving her a big hug. Kat was stunned for a moment, but she quickly returned the gesture.

"Oh Kat, that must've been hard! I'm sorry you both suffered." Kim cried.

"It's all right Kimberly. We're still good friends." Kat reassured.

"What did you do after you left?" Kim demanded.

"I went to study at the Royal Ballet School in London. I loved ballet, and spent the next several years dancing professionally. When I went past my prime, I became a ballet teacher. I now teach ballet in Mariner Bay. We love the ocean." Kat explained happily.

"We?" Kim questioned.

"He didn't tell you? Of course he didn't. He would leave that honor to me. Jason and I are married. He runs his own dojo. We've been married for three years now." Kat replied giddily. Kim let out a screech of delight, and threw her arms around Kat once again.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you both! How did it happen?" Kim demanded.

"That's a story for another time. I think I'm going to check up on the pizza situation." Kat said, giving Kim a friendly wink.

After giving Kim a friendly hug of her own, Kat headed for the stairs. She turned back to grin happily at Tommy and Kim before leaving them alone.

"Kat and Jason. Who would've thought?" Kim sighed dreamily.

"They worked well together when we were rangers, but I don't think anyone could've predicted them ending up together." Tommy said.

"I used to think we would always be together." Kim confessed suddenly. Why didn't she feel embarrassed about sharing that secret? Maybe it was because she'd confessed her secrets, relieving her of the fear.

"I did too." Tommy admitted. Kim looked at Tommy, her eyes wide with shock.

"Tommy, I sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I should've been brave enough to confront you about what I saw. It amazes me that you don't hate me." Kim apologized.

"I wanted to hate you." Tommy said suddenly. Kim fought back a wince at the comment. It was to be expected though after what she'd done.

"I wouldn't hold it against you." Kim said quietly.

"I tried several times. I even thought about your worst qualities, trying to convince myself that it was a good enough reason to hate you. I just couldn't." Tommy admitted.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because I still love you Kimberly." Tommy said seriously. Kim's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his words. He still loved her! The explosion of joy and love shook her to the core. For years she'd imagined this day, never believing it possible. Now here she was, standing before her beloved falcon once more. Without hesitation Kim said softly, "I love you too."


End file.
